


three a.m.

by f_luorescence



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Kim Hanbin | B.I, Canon?, F/M, Fluff, HanNie - Freeform, JenBin, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Jennie Kim - Freeform, and ikons manager are only mentioned, are they called jenbin or hannie, im tagging both just bc, other members of bp, practice room, why isnt there any jenbin fics srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: Hanbin can't put pain relief patches on himself, and Jennie can't remember the choreography.





	three a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> is this the first jennie x hanbin fic in ao3? if so, SHAME SHAME SHAME lmao jk. but why tho? anw, i hope u guys enjoy this. also, this is my first non-mx fic so yay to that. 
> 
> also, these two are my biases, just letting u know.

Jennie has been in the park for the past hour. She's sitting on the plastic seat of one of the swings, still trying to memorize the dance steps for their new comeback single. Normally, she was the fastest one to pick up the choreography, and execute it smoothly and without fail, but it's this particular day that she just couldn't remember _anything_. No matter how hard she tries to rack up her brain to remember at least the first step to the song, it isn't working.

With a sigh, Jennie stands up, dusting off her pants. She walks towards her shared dorm, the street lamps illuminating the streets, and the moonlight guiding her way home.

On her way, she passes by the YG building. She stops and stares at the big letters shining brightly through the night. She contemplates briefly whether or not she should go up and practice again. She could just use the video they taped earlier as her guide. She huffs out a breath and decides to practice one last time before she goes home.

When she arrives at the door of the practice room, the lights are only dim, not completely turned off. Slowly, she opens the glass door separating her from the inside. When she nears the middle of the room, sounds of someone struggling (Jennie likes to think that these sounds are completely innocent) can be heard. True enough to her expectations (or, more like her desperate wishes), the sounds are completely innocent. _Kinda_.

Hanbin is in the corner in front of the wide wall covered with mirrors, shirtless and sticking pain relief patches on his back, albeit failing miserably. He already has two strips on his upper back, both creased and positioned haphazardly.

"Oh, Hanbinnie?" Jennie stops.

Hanbin whips his head to face the brunette standing in the middle of the room. He quickly slips his blue shirt on, covering his body.

"What are you doing here? It's already three thirty A.M.," the now clothed man questions, running a tired hand through his hair.

"Should really ask you the same thing, but I'm here to practice our new choreography." Jennie shrugs, walking towards Hanbin. "You need help with that?" She points to the small box of pain relief patches the other is holding.

"Would it be okay with you? You wouldn't be uncomfortable seeing me shirtless?" If any other person had heard this, they would assume that Hanbin was hinting something sexual, or was teasing Jennie, but he wasn't. Hanbin is dead serious.

"It's just body, Hanbin, everybody has it." Jennie smiles at him, then pokes his side, making him squirm. "It's not like there's anything to see, anyway." She giggles and Hanbin answers with an offended, _hey!_

Swiftly, the male rapper lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it to the chair beside him. The cool air coming from the air conditioning units hits his exposed skin, making him shiver but not enough to give him goosebumps; however, Jennie pressing her fingers on his tattoo does. It runs a wave of electricity all throughout his body; from the tips of his ears to his littlest toe. He clears his throat, trying to keep Jennie's focus (read: his focus) on the task at hand. He faces the mirror, letting him see the brunette's face behind him.

Jennie mutters an apology and removes the previously placed white strips, peeling it slowly so as not to hurt the boy by pulling out the tiny hair he has on his back. She grabs the pain relief strip Hanbin is handing her, their fingers brushing slightly with each other; their hearts beating slightly faster.

The scene continues -- Jennie running her hand across the other's back; Hanbin not needing to say a word; and Jennie knowing where exactly to place the strips. Hanbin just watches her, a faint smile on his face. He sometimes wishes he doesn't like her, because it becomes too much at times; especially when she performs Playing With Fire.

The female rapper sticks the last one on Hanbin's shoulder, running her hand across the strip one last time to make it secure. She massages his shoulders briefly, then says, "There you go." She smiles at him through the mirror.

Hanbin smiles back, and he can't help but feel giddy and happy about what just happened -- about Jennie.

"Thanks." He smiles at her again as he slips his shirt on. To be quite honest, the male rapper's smile never left his face, not when he's with her. _Especially_ when he's with her.

"Do you need help with your practice," he asks as he throws the trash in the bin, his back turned towards Jennie, afraid that if he sees her face being all beautiful and just perfect he'd kiss her. It isn't a bad idea, but it's also not exactly the best idea.

"Really?" The brunette's face lights up with joy, the thought of spending more time with Hanbin exciting her even more.

They sit down on their own chairs, watching Blackpink's raw dance practice on the screen before them. Hanbin laughs ocassionally -- at Jisoo's complaints regarding the hard choreography, Rosé's on being hungry, Lisa's on Jennie's mistakes, and Jennie's cute pouts and whines every time she gets a step wrong.

"I'll let you practice by yourself, maybe ten minutes," Hanbin says as he stands up from his seat.

Jennie nods, adjusting the hem of her pants as she gets ready to practice. Hanbin sits on the floor, his legs folded in an Indian seat. He rubs his eyes tiredly, and yawns.

"I'll just go buy some coffee, let's practice together when I get back, yeah?" The male rapper gets his butt off the ground, and reaches for his cap on the table. He slips it on his head as he asks (although he already knows the answer), "Caffé latte with an extra shot of espresso?"

Jennie laughs, and Hanbin swears that all the songs he's ever written will never amount to the beautiful melody of her laugh. He freezes for a brief second, just admiring Jennie's gummy smile, and her cat-like eyes now forming crescents like the moon outside, shining down on the streets of Seoul. It's only then when Jennie responds to his question does he realize that he has been staring, and maybe even falling.

" _You know it._ " She winks playfully, giggling right after.

Hanbin doesn't know how else to respond except laugh nervously and go out the door hoping that she didn't notice his second of weakness.

His nerves gets him speed-walking, his legs making a ten-minute walk to a four-minute one. A string of curses rolls out of his mouth, directed towards himself that just couldn't get a grip, the ground that is doing a terrible job at supporting his jelly legs, the lights in the elevator that are shining too brightly at him, the cars that are parked a little too near with each other -- everything. Every curse word he utters are directed at anything and everything _but_ Jennie. His frustration heightens with each step he takes that would bring him to the very root cause of the frustration itself, and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it because whenever he gets anxious, or nervous, or when his heartbeat rises, he tends to do and/or say stupid things. And apparently, tonight is one of those nights.

The time he spends alone in the elevator increases the buzzing in his stomach and the pounding in his chest. He walks round and round inside the small metal box, not realizing that he's already finished drinking his Americano. He puffs out an annoyed breath as he throws the empty plastic cup in the garbage can.

With fast feet, he heads for the practice room. Jennie's coffee on one hand, he pushes the door with the other and enters. Hanbin immediately comes to a full stop once he sees the brunette staring at him, chest heaving up and down as her lungs try to fill itself with oxygen.

"That was fast," she says through staggered breaths. She pulls her hair up in a messy bun to make way for cool, refreshing air to touch her skin. "Where's your drink?"

Hanbin can't take it anymore, he's gonna do something dumb, he can feel it. So, before he embarrasses himself in front of _the Jennie Kim_ , whom he may or may not have a massive crush on, he walks out of the room, leaving the latter with a confused expression.

 _Shit_. He goes back in again and says, "I drank it all on my way back because I got really thirsty from walking too fast and too far."

If Hanbin hadn't said that in the same way he raps, Jennie wouldn't have found anything too suspicious. But he did, and now Jennie is curious. Before she could say anything, though, Hanbin has already left the room with her _caffé latte with an extra shot of espresso._

She shrugs and just decides to continue practicing. Just as she's about to hit the play button, the-man-with-her-drink comes back in for the third time in the last twenty minutes. This time, however, Hanbin doesn't stop at eight meters away from Jennie. Instead, he walks right up to her and grabs her hand, guiding her fingers around the styrofoam cup. He doesn't give Jennie the chance to say something because his feet had already taken him out the door.

Jennie looks at the cup in her hand, and she wonders if the warmth she is feeling right now is from the dancing, the hot beverage, or the contact Hanbin's and her hand just made; she decides to go with all three. She faces the huge mirrors on the wall, and transfers the cup to her other hand. She notices the writing on the other side of the cup Hanbin just gave her. She turns it around to read the scrawl on the white surface. She feels as if a volcano erupted inside her stomach, lava and magma shooting up to penetrate her heart when she reads the words, _I like you._

* * *

 

Hanbin is sitting inside the studio composing songs (again), his only companion, a cup of iced Americano, courtesy of his manager. He whispers the lyrics to himself, checking to see if the flow is good, and if the rhythm and beats all match together. He grabs the plastic container and brings his lips to the straw. Instead of ice cold coffee cleansing the dry taste of his mouth, he is met with a throaty sound indicating the contents of the cup are now only consisting of tiny blocks of ice. He stares at the cup and finds a short message that was hidden earlier due to the coffee's dark color. He leans back on the office chair, and bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. He holds the cup with both hands, the small and cute handwriting sending shock waves through his veins. He gazes at the note written a little longer than normal people would, but he just can't seem to tear his eyes away. Not when it's something like that.

_'I like you, too. -Jennie ❤'_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shitty ass fic. u just wasted a part of ur life reading this, but thanks again. leave kudos if u liked it! thank you!! 
> 
> ((dm me on twt @softwonhu or comment here if u have suggestions or recs to better my writing))


End file.
